<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THINGS NOT TO DO DURING LOCKDOWN!!! by Superpeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250902">THINGS NOT TO DO DURING LOCKDOWN!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace'>Superpeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The lives of Kartik Singh and Incubus!Aman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Demon Summoning, Demons, I Don't Even Know, Kartik is lonely, M/M, incubus, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness has been Kartik's bestfriend during the current lockdown and he wants to get rid of it , Kartikness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The lives of Kartik Singh and Incubus!Aman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THINGS NOT TO DO DURING LOCKDOWN!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kartik Singh is lonely, lonely and bored. In all his months of staying at home, watching and rewatching his favorite series and movies countless times, playing mostly every kind of games, trying new recipes and accidentally setting off the fire alarm of his apartment, growing and cutting his hair, and even setting up a zoom party with his friends, Kartik has done it all.</p><p>But having no social contact for almost 5 months has taken a toll on his sanity, the prime example of this is him looking at questionable websites and forums at night. Blanket draped over him from head to toe, and those dark circles on his face being illuminated by the laptop screen, he’s on a quest.</p><p>He started this whole thing jokingly one night at 2 am, reading through people stories about the supernatural, how they came across ghosts and spirits of their dead relatives and some of the more malevolent beings.</p><p> It’s all fun and games until he’s too scared to get out of his bed and have a phantom feeling of someone or something trying to grab his legs; and although he doesn’t really believe in this whole phenomenon, and his mind might just be playing games on him but it does really stick with him.</p><p>But the real problem arises on a Saturday, was it a Saturday? Well who remembers what day it is these days so let’s go with it, when he just sees a picture of his friend being all mushy and in love with his girlfriend, and Kartik just gets hit with a catastrophic wave of realization that he is LONELY, yes in all caps.</p><p>Feeling lonely is like feeling drunk, it leads to irrational decisions, and Kartik just remembered that one post that he came across after scrolling for more than 2 hours on the forum.</p><p>Initially he laughed at how idiotic it sounded, even the title was too clickbait-ey to be true, but he bookmarked it just in case he wanted to have a laugh later on. Thinking about it now, he really played himself, didn’t he?</p><p>
  <strong>“INVITING A NEW FRIEND TO YOUR HOME AND LIFE- DEFINITELY WORKS OUT”</strong>
</p><p>Even now a better part of him wants to discard this idea, dance to some songs and forget about everything till morning, but the irrational part of his brain is saying if he missed this opportunity, he’s going to be lonely as long as this lockdown continues.</p><p>After reading the instructions like twice, just to make sure, he goes on a quest in his apartment to find all the materials available for the thing he’s about to do.</p><p>Firstly candles, they didn’t specify which kind so birthday candles from his last birthday party would work, something to draw on the floor with, the charcoal he uses for sketching could work, and the last thing was a sacrifice, no not a living sacrifice but something that’s closest to you well that’s a hard one, you can’t expect Kartik to sacrifice his companion during this lonely time; his Nintendo 3DS, his animal’s crossing village has turned into a wholeass town with how much he played it.</p><p>What he decides to ‘sacrifice’ instead is himself, nothing too dangerous, just a small prick and a drop of blood as seen in TV, he is ready now, the preparations was easy, turn the lights off and draw the curtains over windows. The actual process was easy too, if your conscience doesn’t remind you every second that this is, in all ways and forms, a bad idea.</p><p>After that, all Kartik had to do was to draw the symbol shown in the picture on the floor, it wasn’t an easy symbol, Kartik got the idea if he fucks this up, he’ll end up wreaking havoc in the already pandemic ridden world.</p><p>But he ends up doing a decent job; it looks pretty much the same as the picture, next step was to light up candles around this symbol and lastly a small prick on his thumb and a drop of blood in the middle of the symbol.</p><p>Now all he had to do was to chant a few sentences in some archaic language, and voila, he’s done with this. He does that and unlike in movies, the words don’t roll off his tongue smoothly. He seems to be choking the words out like a kitten’s mewling and it is a struggle but at least he’s done; now he just has to wait.</p><p><strong>Nothing, </strong>nothing happened, no thunder, no smoke from the middle of the symbol and not even the candles turning off with a powerful gust of wind, Kartik wasn’t expecting something of a forum post to work but after being pushed down from the height of the euphoria , he’s disappointed at himself for believing in something like this.</p><p>He doesn’t have the energy to clean this mess, so he directly falls on his bed and closes his eyes, feeling defeated. A minute later he hears footsteps and his heartbeat starts to increase. His apartment has been broken into and he doesn’t have anything to defense himself with nor does he know how to fight, oh Amitabh Bachchan please save him.</p><p>He opens his eyes halfway to see who’s the criminal that broke into his apartment while trying his best not to move and get caught, faking being dead Kartik Singh style. What shocks him enough to open his eyes fully and let out a loud squeal that the person was in front of him and he looked at him as he emerged from the place where Kartik drew the symbol. Kartik might piss his pants because of the way the person? being? looks at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>Something in the way they look at Kartik makes him get from his bed and stand in front of the now fully emerged person. “For what reason did you feel the need to summon me?” A husky voice reverberates through the apartment and Kartik’s core.</p><p>Kartik can’t look properly at the owner of the voice but he thinks of a domineering man who is standing like he owns the place and that he could gut Kartik and braid his veins in hundred different ways. So the first thing he does his turn on the light switch that was luckily on his bedside wall, and he sees the humanoid figure dressed like a tired accountant and looks as normal as someone you would see rushing for the 8 am train every morning, and funnily enough he is shorter than Kartik, and after seeing all of this, Kartik allows himself to breath.</p><p>But what stops Kartik calming down half way is the way the person’s eyes glows an eerily red momentarily, taking over their otherwise brown eyes. Kartik things he made it up but the next moment their eyes light up again while they address him, ”Cat caught your tongue? Why did you call me? What do you want?”</p><p>Kartik sees how impatient they’ve gone so he forces himself to answer, ”No, I don’t need anything, I just mistakenly did it you can go now haha.” This answer apparently angered the questioner, wrong move Kartik.</p><p>“Oh? So tell me why were you foolish enough to serve yourself on a plate for me, if you don’t need anything I can kill you now and fulfill our contract, come on”, With an evil smirk adorning their face, they come closer to Kartik, each step loud on the floor.</p><p>Kartik can’t help but take a step back every time the entity takes a step forward until his trembling legs meet the bed frame and he falls on the bed, he’s going to die so at least he’ll tell this being what his true intentions were, as a last resort cause he didn’t even to plan on calling someone so wicked, he thought even if it were true, which it should never had been true in the first place, it would’ve been a harmless spirit who just wanted a friend.</p><p>“No, no I have something, of course I have, and no one summons a greater being like you without something in mind. I was lonely and I thought it was a good idea to disturb you; you can go without killing me and I won’t call you again, deal?” Kartik hopes his fear doesn’t bleed in his voice, because even if he’s about to die, he would like to spend his last moments with dignity.</p><p>“If you want me to go now, why the fuck would you bond us together for eternity?” The being growls at the end, emphasizing his anger. “What did I do now? I only called you and you can leave now, no harm done.” Kartik is puzzled, what bond, he never signed anything.</p><p>“You idiot, you didn’t even know that you made a blood pact, it ends in either you killing me or me killing you, and I think killing you would be easier, now come on, don’t be shy.” The being says wickedly sending a chill down Kartik’s spine. He made a blood pact, oh that? Remind him to never follow movies for anything after this.</p><p>“Why are you so hell-bent on killing me? If we can’t leave each other, and I summoned you, I demand you to be with me until I don’t feel lonely anymore, okay?” Kartik asks the first thing that comes to his mind; well looking at it now he could have asked for so many other things, oh well he lost the opportunity of being the richest man and having a handsome husband to return home to, it ain’t a lot.</p><p>“Since this is what you wish for, I’d do as so, but remember once this deal ends, so will you. So do you want to know anything about this situation you’ve foolishly put both of us in?” The being sighs, feeling more humanly by the second.</p><p>“Who are you and what’s your name?” Could Kartik ask anything about the deal? Yes, but he amicable self still chose the first question to be an introduction, otherworldly being in front of him or not, Kartik Singh is Kartik Singh.</p><p>“You summoned me and you don’t know who I am?” The being rolls their eyes at Kartik, it actually seems like they’re tired of him right now.”I’m a demon, an incubus to be exact and my name is, well your pea sized brain won’t be able to understand.” He tells Kartik smugly.</p><p>“So you don’t have a name then?”, “I do”, “No you don’t, so I’ll name you, what should I name you? What should I name you? C? A? A- Aman, yes you look like an Aman, you’re Aman from now on, congratulations!!!”</p><p>“Aman, Aman, what does it mean?” The demon hesitantly tries the name and it actually feels suitable, but what if this human jokingly named him after something silly, it’s human's nature to joke around.</p><p>“Oh you like it? Aman means well, it means peace; now that I think of it you’re a demon and it’s quite the oxymoron don’t you think.” Kartik jokes, Aman might’ve been the king of hell but Kartik doesn’t care anymore, they’ve made the deal now and he’s still lonely, so no death.</p><p>“You’re really testing your luck right now, you know that, since you’re lonely and it's my job description to make people less lonely so we must rectify your situation”, Aman says as he moves forward towards the bed.</p><p>“What do you mean rectify, and stop coming closer dude.” Kartik says hurriedly, one moment he thought Aman and him were being friends and in the next he fears for his life again.</p><p>“Sex of course, you knew what you signed up for when you summoned an incubus; a sex demon, didn’t you?” Aman questions him.</p><p>“I-uh-well I did it cause I was lonely and needed a friend, I didn’t know what an incabus was.” Kartik answered, the forum didn’t specify what kind of creature he’d get, and he wouldn’t really complain if he gets laid tonight and it helps that Aman is kinda attractive too, right out of his fantasy, get it? Cause Aman is a demon lol.</p><p>“It’s Incubus, and since you are lonely so-” Aman licks his lips as he gets on top of Kartik and takes off his shirt while kissing him and ready to jump Kartik’s bones.</p><p>
  <em>So here we have kids, Kartik might’ve accidentally summoned a demon and sold his soul to the said demon, but at least he’s not lonely anymore.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was watching Red Velvet's Monster and the idea just pinged in my mind, it's purely crack and something that I totally wouldn't put past myself to do, Comment what do you think their future would be? I'd like to see your thoughts to possibly continue this, Toodles!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>